Grim Revelations
by Horsetamer5
Summary: Sequel to "A Horrible Burden." Loki's life has finally returned to normal; however, this peace is shattered when an old enemy returns and only Loki can see him. Can he convince the rest of the Avengers before its too late? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Sequel to "A Horrible Burden"_**

**_I do not own Avengers_**

_Things had been going well for Loki, he was healing from his experience with the Chitauri. Over the past few months, the seizures had become a distant memory. He still had nightmares, but they were less frequent and much milder. Overall, his life was normal; he went to school and had normal friends. For once in his life, he was getting to be a teenager. However, one afternoon, his normal life was turned upside down_

He was walking home from school with his friends when he saw it. The man was walking down the street across from them when suddenly, he changed into a horrid looking creature with long claws and blood-red eyes. His stomach twisted painfully when he realized that he knew that creature, he would recognize it anywhere. It was a scene out of his worst nightmare, for now he knew; the Chitauri had returned.

His lungs burned, he didn't know how long he had been running; he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get back to Stark Tower and warn the team. Suddenly, he smacked head on into something solid; panicking, he tried to back up, but whatever he had hit now had a hold of him. He began to struggle when suddenly he heard a gentle voice calling his name.  
"Loki," said Steve Rogers gently, "what's wrong? Why are you so scared?"  
The boy looked like he had just come out of a battle; his skin was covered in cuts and scrapes and he was trembling. Kneeling down, Steve gently grabbed the boy's shoulders; trying again to get a response.  
"t-t-they're back" said Loki, his voice trembling.  
"who?" asked Steve. "who's back?"  
Instead of answering, Loki began to sob, pressing himself close to Steve's chest as if to hide from some unseen enemy. Knowing that he would get nothing out of when the boy was in this state Steve lifted Loki into his arms and began the slow walk back to Stark tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sequel to "A Horrible Burden"_**

**_I do not own Avengers_**

_He was awoken by a loud shriek. Sitting up, he tried to get his bearings; there was nothing but darkness around him. He struggled to his feet, clenching his jaw he tried to walk, to just put one foot in front of the other but it was all in vain. Another scream ripped through the darkness, it was closer this time. As he struggled with renewed vigor, he heard it. At first it was quiet, as if it had been carried on the wind "they are coming," it said. As these words were repeated, they became louder and louder until they morphed into a deafening chant. Then, suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness; coming closer and closer. It continued to approach until it was so close that he could feel its hot breath on his neck. It was then that the creature spoke, "Hello Loki, I have been waiting a long time for this little chat."_

Loki awoke in a cold sweat, a strangled scream escaping his lips. He looked frantically around the room, assuring himself that he was safe. He was so overtaken by fear, that he nearly had a heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw agent Natasha Romanoff sitting next to him on the bed, she looked concerened.  
"Loki," she said gently, "it's alright, nothing is going to hurt you. Clint is standing guard outside the door."  
Looking over at the doorway, he saw agent Barton standing in the threshold; an arrow already notched on his bow. Feeling a bit safer, Loki met her gaze, his eyes glazed over and gave a jerky nod.  
"You know, it helps to talk about your bad dreams when you have them." She continued.  
"Can you tell me about it?" she asked.  
Loki shook his head, covering his face with his hands.  
Sighing, Natasha reached over and lifted the boy into her lap, laying his head on her shoulder.  
"If you don't tell me what is wrong, I can't help you deal with it" she tried. Natasha was surprised when she got a response.  
"you won't believe me," whispered Loki.  
"try me," answered Natasha, "trust me kid, I have heard some pretty crazy stuff in my career."  
"They have returned," said Loki, "the Chitauri have come to take me back, they want to take me back to their leader, to punish me for destroying the Tessaract."  
"Loki, if the Chitauri ever tried to take you again, we would knock 'em dead before they made the lobby," said Clint, doing his best impression of Director Fury. Loki giggled as Natasha rolled her eyes. Turning serious, Clint gently took hold of the boy's shoulders, and said "I swear on my life that those monsters will never touch you again." Clint felt very pleased with himself when Loki smiled up at him.  
"Do you think that you can try to sleep now?" Natasha asked gently, "it is still the middle of the night and you have school tomorrow."  
Loki gave a hesitant nod as Clint laid him back down on the bed. He and Natasha were just about to leave the room when they heard a quiet whisper.  
"Can you stay with me?" Loki asked quietly, not looking at either of them.  
Nodding at his partner, Clint turned and walked back over to the bed; "I'll stay with you for tonight, you have nothing to be afraid of; I will protect you. But I need you to try and sleep."  
Loki closed his eyes and nodded; within minutes, both he and clint were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sequel to "A Horrible Burden"_**

**_I do not own Avengers_**

Loki fidgeted nervously in his chair; he was trying to concentrate on his schoolwork but his mind kept flitting back to his dream. First I think I see the Chitauri and now I have this odd dream, what is going on? After exhausting every option, Loki decided that he needed to talk to someone who could actually help him. That meant only one thing, he would have to tell his older brother about what he saw.  
Thor was so focused on the file that he was reading, that he nearly had a heart attack when he heard the door open. Seeing his younger brother standing in the threshold, he relaxed and smiled.  
"C-can I talk to you for a minute" asked Loki, nervously.  
"Of course," said Thor, " you know you can always talk to me, brother." When the boy stayed silent, Thor crossed the room and knelt down in front of him.  
"When you stopped the Chitauri, did you leave any survivors?" Loki asked, suddenly.  
"Not to my knowledge" answered Thor, "why?"  
"well," said Loki, "a few days ago, when i was walking home; I saw a creature that looked exactly like one of the Chitauri. I think they have returned, please,brother you have to believe me!"  
"Loki," Thor said gently, "we have been over this before, sometimes when we are tired or scared, our minds play tricks on us. Natasha told me about the nightmares you have been having, you're probably exhausted." Thor paused, then gently drew his brother into a hug. "I know it's hard to deal with this, but you have to remember that they are just dreams, they can't hurt you."  
Suddenly, Loki felt extremely exhausted, the relief of knowing that his visions meant nothing was just too much to bear, leaning his head against Thor's shoulder, he began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sequel to "A Horrible Burden"_**

**_I do not own Avengers_**

Sighing, Thor gently lifted the distraught boy into his arms, holding him. I_t's sad how used to this I am now,_ he thought.

Sitting down on the couch, Thor gently shifted Loki so that he was facing him. The boy looked the picture of abject misery, tears still streaming down his face and his breath coming in hitching gasps.

_He hasn't cried like this in a long time_,thought Thor,_ not since he told me about his capture._ Leaning back, Thor held the boy against him and prepared to wait out the storm.

It took about five minutes before Thor realised that Loki was not going to stop crying. Standing up, he began to pace around the room, still holding Loki, trying to soothe him.

"It's alright, little brother," he said gently, "you are safe, no one can hurt you here."

"I-I-i'm not seeing things," Loki sobbed, "why won't you believe me?"

Not knowing what to say, Thor gently kissed the top of his brother's head and tried to calm him.

"Loki, you need to stop crying," said Thor, " you are going to make yourself sick." A few minutes later, Loki's crying slowed and he fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sequel to "A Horrible Burden"_**

**_I do not own Avengers_**

**I'm SO sorry for the wait and for the shortness of this chapter. I've just had horrible writers block along with some personal stuff going on. I'm really gonna try and get another chapter up faster.**

That night, Loki's sleep was far from peaceful. The voices in his head taunted him over and over again._ You're weak! No one wants you! you little Jotun runt! They all think that _

_you're going crazy now, pretty soon they'll all leave you_. Then we will come, and take you back by the time we get done with you, you'll be begging for death!

Loki's eyes snapped open, he lay there, chest heaving trying to rid his mind of those horrible thoughts. That night, Loki came to a decision, he was going to prove that he wasn't

crazy or just dreaming. He was going to prove that the Chitauri had returned.


End file.
